mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack/Gallery
Season one Applejack crosslegged.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack14 S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack winning S01E03 .png|The Ticket Master Applejack2 S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Applejack colored apples s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Applejack1 S01E06.png|Boast Busters Applejack ready to give hell 2.1412- W.jpg|Dragonshy Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Applejack in a bucket.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity, Applejack, Twilight upset- W 1.3300.png|Swarm of the Century Applejack snowball S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Applejack6 S01E12.png|Call of the Cutie Applejack 19.png|Fall Weather Friends Applejack10 S01E14.png|Suited For Success Applejack covered S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack 1 S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Applejack serious face S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Applejack S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Applejack2 S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Applejack got food will travel- W 1.3111.png|A Bird in the Hoof AJ gets cutie mark.JPG|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Jealous Spike.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Applejack bad poker face S01E25.png|Party of One Applejack - I'll earn a lot of money.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Corn Was So Yesterday.png Applejack-rain.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_S02E01.jpg Corn Attack.png Group-reading-letter.png Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|Applejack and her friends arrive Twilight-walking.png Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Rarity Box.png Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord`s riddle S02E01.png Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowing before Celestia S02E01.png Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Think fast S2E1.png|Applejack and her friends caught off guard. The Pony Brunch.png Aw Apples1.png Aw Apples2.png Aw Apples3.png Aw Apples4.png Applejack real bad feel S2 E1-W 6.1591.png|"I've got a bad feeling about that feller Discord." Aw Apples5.png Aw Apples6.png Aw Apples7.png Aw Apples8.png Aw Apples10.png ourfriendshipover.PNG|Our friendship, over? Aw Apples11.png Aw Apples12.png|Under hypnosis. Applejack petrafied S2E01.png|Applejack losing herself. Liar.png Applejack notice strange S2 E1- W 2.7789.png|Gray Applejack when she lies. Rarity - This is a diamond! S02E01.png Rarity beautifull rock S2 E1-W 1.1920.png Chocolate milk.png|Chocolate Milk. The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack, about get kicked S2E2.png Rarity_marshal_art_kick_E2S2-W_1.5931.png|Talk about being on the receiving end of that kick. Rarity fighting Applejack S2E02.png|Applejack doesn't fight back Pinkie Pie S02E02.png|Even Applejack wants that stone Slipping Applejack S2E2.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png Floating Twilight Slip S2E2.png Fluttercruel_what_wet&clueless_S2E2-W_4.1665.png The liar S2E2.png|The liar. Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Applejack and Pinkie Sad S2E2.png AJ_eating_an_apple_S02E02.png Applejack eat apple backw S2E2-W 2.501st.png|Applejack eating a apple backwards... Applejack display moves S2E2-W 2.5011.png|Applejack showing off her moves as she claims she was the only one fighting Discord. Applejack Remorseful S2E2.png Pinkie on wagon s02e02.png Rarity remember tom S2E2-W 1.0364.png Problem Rarity.PNG|Problem, Rarity? Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Rainbow Dash back to normal S2E02.png|Err, not quite yet. EarlyGroupHug_S02E02.png Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Honesty activated.PNG Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group smile end S2E2.png applejack_winks_in_my_little_pony_parody_of_star_wars.jpeg Lesson Zero Applejack3 S02E03.png Applejack4 S02E03.png Applejack S02E03.png Applejack0 S02E03.png Applejack and Twilight S02E03.png Applejack yeah S02E03.png Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png Applejack chillin S02E03.png Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png Applejack1 S02E03.png Applejack worried S02E03.png Applejack giving her report S02E03.png Twi and Applejack S2E3.png Main ponies Confusion S2E3.png Main ponies Picnic S2E3.png Please Don't Punish Her.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her. Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png Luna Eclipsed Applejack S02E04.png Applejack and Twilight S02E04.png|Applejack meets a "country music singer." Applejack Aid S2E4.png Applejack and Luna S02E04.png Applejack scared S02E04.png Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png Applejack you can do it Princess! S02E04.png Applejack uh oh S02E04.png Sisterhooves Social Applejack S02E05.png Applejack1 S02E05.png Applejack and Apple Bloom S02E05.png Applejack smile S02E05.png Applejack smiles S02E05 .png Applejack big smile S02E05.png Applejack2 S02E05.png Applejack and A Bloom S02E05.png Applejack3 S02E05.png Applejack and SB S02E05.png Grapejack S02E05.png Grapejack serious S02E05.png Applejack serious S02E05.png Grape juice bath.png|Applejack gives Apple Bloom a grape juice bath. Applejack4 S02E05.png Aj and AB1 S02E05.png Applejack5 S02E05.png Applejack is loved S02E05.png Applejack uhm S02E05.png PhilosiJack.png Applejack and Rarity S02E05.png Applejack and Rarity0 S02E05.png Applejack and Rarity1 S02E05.png Aj and AB2 S02E05.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Applejack lol S02E05.png The Cutie Pox Apple Family S2E6.png Granny's not surprised S02E06.png Applejack 1 S2E6.png Apple Family 2 S2E6.png Apple Family 3 S2E6.png Granny Smith 4 S2E6.png Granny Smith 5 S2E6.png Granny Smith 6 S2E6.png Apple Family 4 S2E6.png Applejack bedroom S2E06.png Applejack CutiePox What in Tarnation.png Applejack 2 S2E6.png Applejack 3 S2E6.png|What in tarnation is goin' on? Applejack S02E06.png Applejack 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Sad 5 S2E6.png Applejack 6 S2E6.png Applejack 7 S2E6.png Applejack 8 S2E6.png Applejack 9 S2E6.png Applejack 10 S2E6.png Applejack 11 S2E6.png|Oh my! Twilight Sparkle2 S02E06.png Twilight and Aj S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle10 S02E06.png Twilight Aj and Spike S02E06.png Twilight and Aj2 S02E06.png Twilight and Aj3 S02E06.png Twilight and Aj4 S02E06.png was your zebra sense tinglin S2E06.png|Was your zebra sense a-tinglin'? Twilight and Aj5 S02E06.png Twilight and Aj6 S02E06.png Twilight and Aj7 S02E06.png Twilight Aj and Zecora S02E06.png Apple Bloom Fencing.png AJ Hat-less S2E6.png|AJ! Where'd your hat go? AJ and Twilight S2E6.png|Oh, it magically appeared. Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png May the Best Pet Win! Winona and Applejack Playing.png Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity ad Twilight.png Pinkie and Applejack S02E07.png Main ponies and pets.png Rainbow Dash and friends.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies S02E07.png Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies2 S02E07.png Ponies excited4 S02E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies S02E07 (2).png Ponies3 S02E07.png Applejack looking for RD S02E07.png Ponies4 S02E07.png Ponies5 S02E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Mdw 11.png Twilight few new words S2E8-W8.png|I'm taking a quick nap. Twilight getting to head S2E8-W8.png Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png Applejack S2E8.png Twilight, Pinkie & AJ S2E8.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S02E08.png AJ & Rainbow Dash immortalized.png|How'd you like to be immortalized as my friend? Applejack & Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|Immorta-what? Your Neighborhood Rainbow Dash.png Applejack and Fluttershy S2E8.PNG Applejack as Mare Do Well.png Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Rainbow Dash Saddened S2E8.png Happy RD S2E8.png Sounds like you got a letter to write S2E8.PNG Sweet and Elite Sweet and Elite 2.png Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Fluttershy and Applejack S02E09.png StaringatRarityS2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 4.png Rarity hide by RD S2E9-W9.png|Why is Rarity hiding behind Rainbow Dash? Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 9.png Pony train S2E09.png 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png AJ_pulling_a_weed_S02E09.png Applejack in mud S2E9.png|This is a garden party, isn't it? Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Secret of My Excess The4FriendsGivingGiftsToSpike converted.png Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png AJ eating an apple S02E10.png Spike Applejack best party ever S2E10.png|Awww...! Steady_on_there_S02E10.png|Steady on there, Spike. Applejack wondering about the theft of her apples S2E10.jpg Twilight telling Applejack about Spike S2E10.jpg Applejack suppressing laughter S2E10.jpg Applejack laughing S2E10.jpg Spike stealing both apples and leaves S2E10.jpg Get the rope.png|Moustachejack is here. S2E10Applejack Rope.png Applejack and Twilight failing to tie Spike up S2E10.jpg Spike stealing apples S2E10.PNG Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png Pinkie Pie Shellshocked.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Pinkie tripping over herself S02E10.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve HearthEve2.png Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.PNG HearthEve3.png Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! S2E11.PNG Rainbow Dash and Applejack arguing S2E11.png Concerned_Applejack_S2E11.png Disappointed_Applejack_S2E11.png Skeptical Applejack S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead's sly stare S2E11.png|When I looked into the Chancellor's eyes, I could see her soul. Nose to nose S2E11.png PinkieMapS2E11.PNG Applejack S02E13.png Map face S2E11.png Soil_inspection_S2E11.png|Applejack: soil inspector extraordinaire. Plant_sprout_S2E11.png|Well that sure sprouted quickly. Applejack freezing up S2E11.PNG Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg Rarity getting yell by AJ S2E11-W11.png|"Don't blame me!" Applejack RD should of flown S2E11-W11.png|"Rainbow Dash should've flown up there." Applejack she got wings S2E11-W11.png|"After all she's got wings!" Applejack u heard me S2E11-W11.png|Yeah, you heard me. Family Appreciation Day Applejack S02E12.png Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png AJ, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh on the farm S2E12.png Applejack moving a bucket S2E12.png First sign of zap apples Applejack and Big Macintosh S2E12.png Applejack windswept hair from the first sign S2E12.png Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Big Macintosh wide open eyes S2E12-W12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh pleased S2E12.png Big Macintosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png Apple Bloom begging S2E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png Applejack wink S2E12.png AJGrannySmithS2E12.PNG The Apple Family S2E12.png Granny Smith Apple Bloom hug S2E12.png ExcitedS2E12.PNG Applejack and Apple Bloom laughing S2E12.png Baby Cakes Looking through the glass S2E13.PNG Rarity I wonder filly or colt S2E13-W13.png Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Time paradox SE2EP13.png Applejack babysit now S2E13-W13.png|"Babysit!? Now?" Applejack this way S2E13-W13.png|"When there's a swarm a' hungry caterpillars headed this way?" Caterpillar_prevention_S02E13.png|Gotta stop those caterpillars. The Last Roundup Determined Applejack S2E14.png Applejack Training 1 S2E14.png Applejack jumping over hurdle S2E14.png Applejack Training 2 S2E14.png Applejack leaping over hurdle S2E14.png Applejack_jumping_over_hurdle_birdseye_view_S2E14.png Applejack landing after a jump S2E14.png Applejack looking slick S2E14.png Applejack flipping her hat up S2E14.png Aj talking to applebloom SE2Ep14.png Applejack blushing S2E14.png Applejack Crowd S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 2 S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 4 S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Applejack Outhouse.PNG Dodge junction.png MLP-S2E14-AJ Spotted.PNG Rarity AJ thank heavens S2E14-W14.png|Oh, I guess they found me. Talking to Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Applejack_and_Jubilee_S2EP14.jpg Applejack and Jubilee2 S2EP14.jpg AJ_Cherries_Jubilee_S2E14.png|Applejack and her new boss Applejack sweaty S02E14.png|Oh I'm so sweaty now... Applejack RainbowDash confront S02E14.png Ready to work in the cherry factory S2E14.png Annoyed Applejack in the cherry factory S2E14.png Twilight approach S02E14.png Pouty Applejack S2E14.png|Pouty Applejack. Main 4 S2E14.png Applejack annoyed S2E14.png Applejack getting annoyed S2E14.png Applejack running S2E14.png Applejack maxspeed S02E14.png Applejack about to get hit by cherries S2E14.png Applejack cherry splat S2E14.png|''Splat!'' Applejack cherry face splat S2E14.png|Applejack doesn't look too happy about being covered in cherries. Cherrybucking S2E14.png|'Cherrybucking' Cherrybucking with Applejack and Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Pinkie Pie starts to bug Applejack with cherry changa S2E14.png Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack chimmy cherry S2E14.png Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack cherry changa S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel 2 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel S2E14.png Applejack fed up with Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|"Noooooooo!" Applejack begging Pinkie Pie for mercy S2E14.png Annoyed by Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Closing in on Applejack in the cherry orchards S2E14.png Applejack giving in at the cherry orchards S2E14.png Applejack Pinkie Promises S2E14.png Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png Applejack making her escape S2E14.png Applejack gets the heck out of Dodge S2E14.png Pinkie Pie scolding Applejack for breaking a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack pouty face S2E14.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie on the coach S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Rarity catch me S2E14.png Confident Applejack S2E14.png Urging on the engineer ponies S2E14.png Determined Applejack 2 S2E14.png Applejack crossing the train's path S2E14.png Applejack safely across the tracks S2E14.png Flying cart S2E14.png Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 1 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 2 S2E14.png Aj sad around ribbons.png Glum Applejack S02E14.png|A.J. swallowing her pride. Fluttershy being soppy S2E14.png Fluttershy and Twilight nuzzling Applejack S2E14.png Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png Winona welcomes Applejack S2E14.png Apple family pileup S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 AJ Mic S2E15.png|"Cider Season, has begun!" Crowd upset S02E15.png|A line of angry ponies RD complain S02E15.png|"Oh, come on Applejack!" RD pointing S02E15.png|"You always run out, of cider!" Caramel always run S2E15-W15.png|He doesn't look happy. Everypony upset S02E15.png|An angry crowd joins in front of Applejack. Everypony leaving S02E15.png|" Where are ya'll goin'?" Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S02E15.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Tootsie and Twinkleshine running S02E15.png|The ponies rushing off to meet some new ponies. Apple Family watching Flim S2E15.png Applejack same way S2E15-W15.png|"We've always made cider the same way." Big Macintosh no deal S2E15-W15.png|Take your business somewhere else. Twilight Applejack worried S02E15.png Twilight Applejack egad S02E15.png|EGAD!! Applejack oh no! S2E15-W15.png|*Gasp!* AJ lasso S02E15.png|Oh, you're not gonna drink that YET!!! Applejack can't sale S2E15-W15.png|"You can't sell that cider!" Big Macintosh drop S2E15-W15.png|That looks like it hurts. Big Macintosh so what S2E15-W15.png|Why you do that Big Macintosh? Applejack for itself S2E15-W15.png|"Our cider speaks for itself!" Applebloom dizzy S02E15.png Applebloom collapse S02E15.png Sweating worried Applejack S2E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png|"Go on ya'll!" Everypony sad2 S02E15.png|" Go on, there's no need to worry about us! " AJ tears S02E15.png|" We'll just find a new farm for our cider." Twilight Applejack happy S02E15.png|" Looks like you get to keep you're farm afterall." Applejack wins S02E15.png|Best.Letter.Ever! Applejack smiles S02E15.png|Cheers to the Apple Family. Read It and Weep Main 5 surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png S2E16Rainbowinhospital.png Rainbow Dash sweating1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating2 S02E16.png Applejack error S02E16.png|An animation error of Applejack speaking without moving her mouth. Watching S02E16.png Rarity horrified S2E16-W16.png|Uh, my face speaks for itself. Rarity frowning S2E16-W16.png|I don't know how I got here from all the way from Sweet Apple acres. Rarity care less S2E16-W16.png A Friend in Deed Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png Applejack barn 2 S2E18.png Applejack barn 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Parade S2E18.png It's About Time Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png|What kind of disaster? S2E20 Applejack trowel.png Rarity clean Applejack S2E20.png Rarity removing leaves S2E20.png Rarity question face 2 S2E20.png|Applejack is wondering about Twilight's nagging feeling. Rarity feels shockwave S2E20.png|How can Applejack be asleep in a time like this. Rarity oh theres Twilight S2E20.png|Woah nelly! Dragon Quest Applejack binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie binoculars S2E21.png Everypony watching above undercover promo s02e21.png Pinkie Pie looking Rainbow through binocular S2E21.png Waiting for dragons S2E21.png Pinkie Applejack Rainbow Twilight in trench looking at Rarity S2E21.png All with binoculars S2E21.png everypony watching above undercover promo s02e21.png Ponies watching the dragon migration S2E21.png RainbowDash&AppleJackS2E21.PNG Rainbow Dash being obnoxious S2E21.png Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png Rainbow Dash laughing S2E21.png SpikeEmbarrassedS2E21.PNG Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png Ponyville Confidential Main ponies in spa S2E223.png|Applejack at the Spa with her friends Applejack relaxing S2E23.png Applejack reading S2E23.png Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png Applejack pointing S2E23.png Applejack1 S02E23.png Applejack2 S02E23.png Applejack looking at Twilight S2E23.png|"Who does this Gabby Gums think she is?" 2x23 Cake breakup.png|"The Cakes are breaking up!" 2x23 are we breaking up.png|"We are?" 2x23 Rainbow Dash papers.png|Rainbow Dash and a pile of newspapers. Applejack and Big Macintosh angry S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Angry Applejack and Big Macintosh S2E23.png Big Macintosh talking S2E23.png Big Macintosh talking 2 S2E23.png Big Macintosh talking 3 S2E23.png Big Macintosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Apple Bloom Applejack reconciled S2E23.png|Applejack forgives her sister,Apple Bloom. Scootaloo with a newspaper S2E23.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Applejack interrupting S2E24.png|''We need to go!'' We better hurry S2E24.png Applejack and Rarity helping too S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big Macintosh in front of train S2E24.png Pinkie thanking friends for getting the cake to the train S2E24.png Rarity gets jabbed S2E24.png|I'm just hittin ya in good faith. Rarity hey! S2E24.png|I know Rarity is giving me that look. Rarity oww! S2E24.png|Now I'm just gonna look at the cake and pretend I didn't hit you. Applejack looking at MMMM S2E24.png Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png|Mmmm! Applejack tongue out S2E24.png|Applejack sure do love them MMMMs Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy S2E24.png Pinkie blocking entrance S2E24.png Rainbow Dash sooo S2E24.png|Pinkie said what now? Pinkie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Rarity & the rest near laughs S2E24.png|What in tarnation is going on? Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy S2E24.png Pinkie grabbing on Applejack's head S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and griffon S2E24.png Crowd gasping S2E24.png Twilight and Applejack S2E24.png Pinkie putting hat on Twilight S2E24.png Twilight becoming Pinkie's lowly assistant S2E24.png Twilight yeah right S2E24.png|Don't worry Twilight I don't take Pinkie seriously too. Applejack see's weird S2E24.png|Applejack's expression is priceless. DeliciousFaces S02E24.png Pinkie Pie Hat Cake Passengers.png 2x24 dontlikecake.png 2x24 Twilightdeduces.png 2x24 onelastthing.png Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png You alright; Pinkie Pie version 2.png Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png Everypony laughing S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Main 6 having a picnic 2 S02E25.png Applejack Rainbow impressed and not S2E25.png|AJ pleased she gets to make the food Rainbow yawn S2E25.png Rainbow hoof in mouth S2E25.png Rainbow excited about rainboom S2E25.png Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png Applejack reassuring S2E25.png What's_a_B.B.B.F.F?_S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png S02E25 The others worry.png S02E25 Twilight expresses her concerns.png The main 5 ponies worried about Twilight S2E25.png|Twilight seems to be too jealous Rarity bring out strange S2E25.png|Applejack in awe at seeing many royal guards. Applejack running S2E25.png Applejack making a cake S2E25.png Sculpting and Baking S2E25.jpg|Carve it up, tiger. Applejack sculpting S2E25.png Applejack preparing the apple fritters S2E25.png Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png|And here she comes. Applejack giving apple fritters to Cadance S2E25.png Applejack giving bag of apple fritters to Cadance S2E25.png Cadance taking the bag S2E25.png Twilight's friends surprised S2E25.png Applejack seeing Spike holding Cadance figurine S2E25.png|"That goes on the cake!" Spike smiling S2E25.png Applejack talking S2E25.png Rainbow Dash talking S2E25.png Rainbow Dash talking 2 S2E25.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looking at Twilight S2E25.png Twilight angry S2E25.png Twilight talking S2E25.png Twilight talking 2 S2E25.png Twilight talking 3 S2E25.png Twilight talking 4 S2E25.png Twilight talking 5 S2E25.png Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png Twilight angry 2 S2E25.png|Man, she is so angry. Bridlemaids S2E25.jpg Rarity working hard & everything S2E25.png|I'm just smiling because my hair is loose. Applejack 'love love love' S2E25.png Rainbow 'all that aerodynamic' S2E25.png Applejack put hat on S2E25.png Princess Celestia are u serious S2E25.png|Applejack is very suprised or unsure. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Main 6 S2E26.png|Hold down to your hooves! Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png|The main 6 is facing a big problem here. S02E26 Main 6 surrounded.png|Stay together now... Rainbow Dash at the ground S2E26.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Got a fight on our hooves... Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png Changeling turns back to normal S2E26.png|Wait, this isn't Twilight! S02E26 Applejack and changling.png Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png Twilight and Applejack 2 S2E26.png S02E26 Applejack attack.png|Applejack KICK! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png S02E26 Twilight Applejack Rarity not good.png S02E26 Main 6 bt rock and hard place.png|Surrounded on all sides Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Miscellaneous Sketches/Development art Lauren Faust Applejack.jpg|Concept Art by Lauren Faust. Nothing was really changed from G1. Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Original sketch by Lauren Faust. Applejack in the Garden Sketch.jpg|Drawing by Lauren Faust, Applejack being her hard working self. Git along doggie Applejack Sketch.jpg|Another Lauren Faust sketch. Applejack Telling Someone Sketch.jpg|Sketch by Lauren, Applejack saying something. Applejack Sketch.jpg AppleJack Description.jpg|Early designs for Applejack. The only thing they changed was adding a hat. Unfortunatly the writing is too small to read. Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Applejack 1.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 3.png Toys Applejack Toys.jpeg|A collection of Applejack toys. Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpeg|Applejack and Apple Bloom Toys. A G3 Applejack.JPG|A G3 Applejack. Other Applejack opening theme.png|Applejack during the opening theme. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Applejack.jpg|Applejack (white background.) AJ with Twilight and RD..jpeg|AJ with her friends, Twilight and RD. Mtp applejack app.png|Applejack in the Teacher for a Day app. applejack color page halloween.jpg Applejack_Hearth's_Warming_Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. Category:Character gallery pages